


The First Goodbye

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [72]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: They both knew it was time.





	The First Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 14. blue

He leaned against the door for but a moment, and she knew, as well as he did, that his time was coming to a close. The faded blue of the frame gave him comfort, even as she felt a mourning song building within her depths.

"It is not the end," he managed, no testy tones for her, his true love and faithful Companion. Or maybe he was hers; that was a matter of debate.

She knew, as did he, but it would be different. 

"We will always have each other," he said before stepping inside to see to the end.


End file.
